


White Roses

by Luminesnake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Silksong
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, first fic, i just want these bugs to be happy, idk it takes place after silksong so who knows, maybe ooc?, not technically a drabble but still very short, this is entirely self-indulgence so hopefully it's decent to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminesnake/pseuds/Luminesnake
Summary: Hornet proposes to Lace.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	White Roses

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Why, little spider, are you proposing to m-” Hornet cut her off.

“Yes.” She continued as Lace stood there, stunned. “I know that this is sudden, but I realized I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re… you’ve helped me so much, you’re strong, and smart, and beautiful and perfect. You’ve made me better. I would travel to the end of the world and back for you. I love you.”

Lace was still for the briefest of seconds before gently reaching up to cup Hornet’s face.  
“I love you too, Hornet.” She took hold of her hands, delicately running her fingers over Hornet’s carapace as she continued. “I am going to spend days on end telling you how much I love you, but I _really_ want to kiss you first.” They both leaned in, and Lace’s hands moved to Hornet’s waist as she pulled her closer. 

Hornet broke away for a moment to ask, “Is that a yes?"

“My love, I could never answer any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these gay bugs
> 
> Feedback in the comments is welcome! If you prefer tumblr I'm on there as Luminesnake as well


End file.
